


Reminiscence

by rc_aster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealous Alya, Multi, Nicknames, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pranks, Sleepovers, cringy akuma names, light angst?, maybe swearing?, nino!wingman, oblivious everyone basically, thats why its teen, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc_aster/pseuds/rc_aster
Summary: Nino was confused....He had just witnessed his past as a child. Nino didn’t remember Marinette being part of it so much. Woah, he needed to talk to her about this.Before he knew it, he was at the bakery, knocking on their door. It slowly creaked open and Sabine was there. “Oh, Nino! Hello!” she said with a smile.A take on the fact that Marinette knows everyone from basically 'kindergarten/pre-school'.Basically, what if Marinette and Nino knew each other and were best friends before Alya and AdrienCompletely platonic Marinette and Nino, the real relationship is Adrien/Marinette.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This school set-up is a mix of french and english school systems. Also, if any French is incorrect or my grammer/spelling is too, feel free to correct me! This has not been grammar or spell-checked by anyone other than myself.

It all started on a fall afternoon…

  
_Marinette, at 3 years old, was excited to go to preschool for the first time. Getting dressed, she admired her outfit._ _It was a pastel pink dress with a fluffy tulle tutu adorned with many sparkles. Over top, there was a black blazer and matching flats tied her look altogether. She would make so many nice friends._

_She skipped her way to Ensoleillé école Maternelle. The gates were golden yellow, and as she hugged her parents goodbye, they opened._

_Marinette was about to step in the gates of the school when someone tripped her. “What is a girl like ywou doing here? You’re a **pweasant** , while I am a pwincess, bow down to mwe” A certain blonde girl sneered._

  
_The bluenette was shocked that someone would be so rude to her. This outfit was new, her parents and just bought it, but now it was all dirty. She was about to reply, but someone beat her to it. “Hey, that’s nwot very nwice. Say sowwy to her!” a boy with brown hair and a giant red baseball cap on his head blurted out._

  
_The blonde snorted. “Why shwould I? I am Chwoe, dwaughter of the mayor!” The bluenette gaped. This boy was so nice, standing up for her. She grabbed his hand and ran into the classroom. They could hear Chloe yelling after them. “Thwanks, uh I’m Marwinette” she said with a soft smile. The boy smiled back and said, “Sup! I’m Ninwo!”_

  
_This was the beginning of a great friendship._

 

Ever since then, they stuck together like glue, until one day.

_The beginning of summer before 7th grade…_

  
_“Hey, Nette?” Nino said. Marinette looked up at Nino while they were playing a video game. “What’s up DJ?” she hummed._

  
_He looked at her with concern. “I won’t be able to spend summer with you. My parents are going on a work trip, and I have to go with them,” he pouted. Marinette’s face lowered. This had been happening often. “Again?” she sighed._

  
_He nodded. Nino hated to see Marinette sad, but he couldn’t decide for his parents. They hugged and promised to text and call._  
_However, it wasn’t that easy._

  
_Nino was always dragged into meetings and other boring things by his parents over the summer. Marinette and Nino never had time to call. They slowly drifted away._

  
_Until the day that school started. Marinette was super excited. She would see Nino again! She got dressed quickly and grabbed her breakfast. Marinette was super early! It was only 7:30 a.m!_

  
_However, she never got to see Nino. All their classes were on opposite sides of the school, and Marinette was busy with martial arts training and fashion designing classes after school. Also, apparently they were required to eat in a cafeteria for the next two years!_

  
_Even in 10th grade, they would only see each other with Alya and Adrien, and never really acknowledged the other. They just drifted apart since middle school._

 

_They forgot their elementary shenanigans until…_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1- The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Marinette actually remember some things.  
> With the help of an akuma, of course.

**_Present Day_ **

“Chat come on! This akuma isn’t going to purify itself!” Ladybug yelled as her yo-yo flew towards Passé Fantôme. This akuma would reveal the past to the person, making them want the past to come back to life. If he got enough people he would go into the past.

“Coming my lady! This cat is fast on his paws!” Chat purred as he dodged Passé’s beams. Ladybug just needed an opening. There!

“LUCKY CHARM!”

She said just as the beam hit her. Her pupils dilated as she remembered her past.

_Chloe… Nino… Best… Friends…_

Ladybug wanted them to be friends again. Would it be that bad if she traveled to the past? No, this was the akuma’s work. She blinked again, seeing Chat Noir use her lucky charm, a rope, to tie the akuma. She broke the photo-book and purified the akuma, saying her normal catchphrase, fist-bumping Chat and going back to her room.

She needed time to think on this.

Nino was confused.

He had just witnessed his past as a child. Nino didn’t remember Marinette being part of it so much. Woah, he needed to talk to her about this.

Before he knew it, he was at the bakery, knocking on their door. It slowly creaked open and Sabine was there. “Oh, Nino! Hello!” she said with a smile.

“Sup, Sabine, uh where’s Marinette?” Nino said, unknowingly almost saying Nette for some reason. Hmm.

Sabine tilted her head. She hadn’t seen him interact with Marinette one-on-one in a long time. Didn’t they use to be best friends? Oh well. “She’s in her room, go ahead up, I’m sure she won’t mind” she reassured him, knowing he looked a bit nervous.

Nino thanked her and went upstairs, knocking on her trapdoor. It opened and he went in. He didn’t know what to say, so he hesitated before saying, “Uh, Sup?”

Marinette looked slightly shocked that he was there. Did he get hit by Passé Fantôme as well? “Umm, hey?” she stuttered, “Passé Fantôme hit you?”

Nino stopped. How did she know? He replied with, “Yeah, I guess he did.” Marinette stood up from her desk and patted the chaise lounge, motioning him to sit down with her.

“So, uh I got hit too. Do you want to talk about it?” she wondered. He nodded. This was going to be a long talk.

Sabine stepped up to Marinette’s bedroom to see Nino and her laughing and playing video games. She put a plate of cookies on her desk quietly, surprised that they hadn’t noticed her yet, and left. They seemed to be conversing just like école élémentaire.

 

By the time Nino looked at the clock, it was already 8:00 p.m. He had been there for three hours. That was quite a long time. He was about to tell Nette he should probably leave, but she was one step ahead of him. “Would you like to stay over? My parents would be fine as long as you sleep on the chaise, plus it is getting awfully late. To be honest, they are probably preparing one more serving of dinner just in case.” Marinette mentioned.

Nino remembered how persistent her parents were when staying for dinner. Once the idea was brought up, he would never get out of it. Not that he minded though, their food was incredible. So, he responded with, “Sure, just let me text my parents, they should be fine with it.”

Marinette got an extra pair of pajamas and some toiletries (they always had extras, just in case!). They went downstairs to eat dinner, and had a great time talking about anime.

“Attack on Titan is better!” Marinette argued,

“No, Sailor Moon is!” Nino spat right back.

“Can we agree that Pokemon is the best at least?” she pestered.

“Fine… it is.”

“YES!”

They went up to her room and talked about their elementary school pranks. Once, Marinette had put a silly string dispenser inside Chloe’s bag, and when she opened her bag to get some lipgloss, it shot right in her face. Needless to say, Chloe was furious and Marinette somehow didn’t get caught. They laughed like crazy after Chloe left the room to go to the bathroom.

“Oh, what about that time with the fake blood on Halloween.” Nino grinned.

He had planned that prank, and Chloe got drenched in fake blood, going from a princess to a zombie princess. They had laughed up a storm, but again, didn’t get caught. Marinette laughed and nodded.

They looked at the time. It was 10:00 p.m. They should probably go to sleep. “Hey, it’s pretty late, why don’t we go to sleep?” Marinette yawned.

“SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! Redbull all the way!” Nino whisper-yelled.

Marinette gave him one look and he shrunk.

“Fine.”

They had a great night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But like... Nino and Marinette had such bad memories.  
> .  
> .  
> Oh well!
> 
> Why is Passé Fantôme such a bad name? Because I made it


	3. Chapter 2- Confused

“Nette, get up it’s 8:15! You don’t want to be late do you?” Nino informed her.

 

Marinette sprung up and with eyes blown wide open shrieked,

“I’M UP TIKKI, LET’S GO!”

 

Nino burst out laughing. He didn’t know she would react like this. Wait… who was Tikki?

 

“Relax, Nette it’s 6:45. Who’s Tikki?” he inquired.

 

Marinette froze. Stupid DJ… Oh shit, he heard her say Tikki?

 

“Oh, Tikki’s just what I call… my phone…?” she lied.

 

Marinette hated lying, but it was necessary in order to protect her identity. Also, phew, it was only 6:45. She wouldn’t be late. Again.

 

“O...kay...? Anyway, get changed and I’ll be downstairs golfing down your parent’s breakfast! It smells delicious!” Nino told Marinette.

 

She nodded and got changed into a high waisted knee length navy blue pleated skirt, with a tucked in white collared shirt, and ballet flats with ribbons on them. She put her hair in pigtails with navy blue ribbons plus a plain black headband. Marinette grabbed her usual purse plus her school bag and went downstairs.

 

“Looking good Nette,” Nino smirked.

 

“Thanks DJ” Marinette replied.

 

They finished their breakfast laughing about the akuma names, even talking about while they walked to school. It was 7:30, so they had plenty of time.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so I understand Chronogirl, but L' Imposteur? Really? The Imposter. Like dude, that is literally what he is. An imposter. It’s so unoriginal!” Nino argued.

 

“Also, what the heck is with Mr. Pigeon? It’s just a name I laugh everytime I hear it.” Marinette chuckled.

 

They kept on talking about the akumas, getting a few odd looks from their classmates. They had never been that close, at least in collège. Nino and Marinette sat in their class seats, Marinette taking Alya’s seat and Nino sitting in his normal seat, since Alya and Adrien hadn’t arrived yet.

 

“Wait, remember Guitar Villain! Did Hawkmoth just not feel like naming akumas that day?” Marinette giggled.

 

They both burst out laughing, just as Alya and Adrien came in. They both had the weirdest looks on their face when they heard their friends laughing up a storm.

 

“Hey Mari! What’s got you so peppy this morning. Wait... oh my god! You’re early today!” Alya rambled.

 

Marinette looked at Alya, remembering that she was early today.

 

“Oh my god, you’re right Alya, I am early!” Marinette said in shock.

 

“Welp, there’s a first time for everything right Nette?” Nino replied, laughing.

 

Alya raised an eyebrow at the nickname. What had happened during the weekend that got them like this. Hmm, an akuma perhaps?

 

“Anyway, Nino and I were talking about the akuma names. They are so dumb. I mean Guitar Villain? And their costumes are hideous!” Marinette joked.

 

Alya decided to not talk about this. She would pester Marinette later, when she had more time. Plus, it was pretty hilarious and Alya started giggling as well.

 

Adrien, however was confused. _‘When did they get so close?’_ he thought. He wished he could become friends with Marinette that quickly. It took him ages to get close to her through Chat Noir, but then again, he was a superhero. Anyway, at least she stopped stuttering around him. He chuckled at the mention of Guitar Villain.

 

The bell rang and Ms. Bustier came in. They started class normally. Alya, halfway through teaching realized that she was looking at the head of Adrien, not Nino. Marinette and her had switched spots! This couldn’t mean anything.. could it? Why were Nino and Marinette so close now. They were even passing notes and Nino was getting red in the face? Why?

* * *

 

Meanwhile with Mari and Nino..

 

Marinette was passing notes to Nino about his crush on Alya, calling her Alya Lahiffe. It was amusing to see his face turn red.

 

_Hey, Nino when are you going to confess to ‘Alya Lahiffe.’ I’m pretty sure she likes you too! Would you like me to get more details?_

_-Mari_

 

**nettie, pls nu save me from embarrassment im sure she can see my face!**

**-DJ**

 

**_Nino, then stop blushing!_ **

**_-Mari_ **

 

**_wat about u ‘Marinette Agreste?’_ **

**_-DJ_ **

 

Marinette’s face became a bright shade of red and needless to say, the notes stopped so Nino and Marinette could attempt to stop blushing. But what they didn’t know was that two pairs of eyes were watching the duo.

 

Adrien wondered why Nino and Marinette was blushing. What did Nino write in that note to Marinette?

 

 

 

Hmm, why couldn't he be like that with Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I'm almost out of pre-written chapters. Welp, time to get writing!


	4. Chapter 3- The Terrible Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Alya are very confused, but they kind of realize what's going on.

After an uneventful morning, other than Nino and Marinette conversing more than usual, they all gathered together for lunch, still in the classroom. Nino and Marinette were even partners for the new art project! Alya was suspicious of them. They had not talked all that much since, well, as long as she had known them. Didn’t Nino used to like Marinette? She wasn’t jealous… was she?

“Wow, the Terrible Duo comes back together again. April 1st is tomorrow, got any pranks?” A voice said from across the room.

 _Who was that?_ Marinette looked, and the only one in the room other than Nino, her, Alya, and Adrien was Kim. He had been in the same elementary school as them, and they used to be friends with Nino and her. Nino replied before Marinette could think another thought.

“Yup, and we are going to totally beat you in the prank war tomorrow!”

Marinette and Nino exchanged a fist-bump, and then saw Kim with a angry expression. Now he needed to find a partner to do pranks with, because the Terrible Duo had the best pranks. _Max or Alix would be really helpful. Max would totally be more helpful though._

“Its on!” Kim yelled as he ran off to get to Max.

Marinette immediately began imagining some prank ideas, and grabbed Nino’s hand to go to the bakery. Not thinking about Adrien and Alya, she ran off with him saying, “Come on Bubbles, let’s go!”

Adrien and Alya just sat there, having absolutely no clue what happened. They ran off after Marinette and Nino.

“Okay, what the heck happened?” Alya blurted.

“I have no idea.” Adrien replied.

Adrien was confused. How and when did Nino and Marinette get so close? The only time Nino talked to him about Marinette was when he used to have a crush on her. _Wait… does Nino still have a crush on her?_ He thought Alya and Nino were talking more often. Why was Adrien even contemplating this? He wasn’t jealous, was he?

“Wait, didn’t most of our classmates know each other since pre-school? Nino and Marinette were probably friends before we entered collège.” Alya pointed out.

 _Oh, that makes sense. I think?_ Adrien mentally sighed in relief as he replied to Alya.

“I wonder why they stopped talking as much then. I hope it’s not because of us or something.”

Adrien hoped that wasn’t the case, since he would hate to break what seemed to be an incredible friendship. Nino and Marinette seemed so close!

“Nah, Marinette and Nino would be way more awkward in group conversations if that was true. We should ask them later”.

They said their farewells as they split to eat lunch separately, with Nino and Marinette being the ‘glue’ of the group.

* * *

 

  
"We need a plan!"

 

"I know DJ, got any ideas?"

 

"You know I do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I couldn't find a good place to stop later in the story!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Aster


End file.
